Empty Apartment
by Ababy99
Summary: All characters involved. Nathan and Brooke used to be bbf when they were around 12. See how drama surrounds the two of them...Read and Review COMPLETE
1. Back To Where We Lasted

**Empty Apartment**

**Back To Where We Lasted...**

**_5 years ago..._**

* * *

"Nathan! Brooke!" Deb called out from the kitchen window.

"Hold on Mom," Nathan yelled back as he dribbled the ball and then turned to Brooke, "I won that game."

Brooke rested her hands on her hips, "Yeah, but you so cheated!"

Nathan threw his hands up in defense, "How?"

"You pushed me," Brooke pouted.

Nathan sighed and reached out his arms for a hug, "I'm sorry."

Brooke accepted the hug, "It's okay..."

"I'm sorry you're such a sore loser!" He teased and then ran inside.

Brooke followed him, and when she got inside she punched him in the arm, "Deb," she fake whined, "Nate was being mean."

Deb smiled, "Nathan Scott, you're grounded for eleven years."

Brooke laughed, and Nathan stuck his tongue out, "Yeah right Mom."

"You two are too cute," she cooed as she walked over to the two 12 year olds and put her arms around them. They all laughed and broke the hug, "Are you staying for dinner tonight Brooke?"

"Of course," Brooke squealed.

About a half an hour into dinner Dan walked in pissed off and frustrated as usual, "Those god damn S.O.B's," he muttered to himself as he sat down.

"Bad day?" Deb asked apprehensively.

Dan poured himself a glass of wine, "That is an understatement!"

Brooke looked at Nathan and saw that he was looking down at his plate and just playing with his food. He looked up at Brooke, and she flashed him a comforting smile; he smiled back.

"So Nate," Dan began, "Are you still working on that jump shot?"

"Yeah Dad," Nathan answered annoyed. Dan always asked him that same question every single day.

"And how are you doing?" Dan asked Brooke.

Brooke put on a fake smile, "I'm fine."

Dan took another sip of wine, "How's your dad?" 

"Good I guess," Brooke answered uncomfortably.

"You guess?" Dan asked with a cynical laugh.

Nathan took Brooke's arm, "We're full," he said before leading her out into the backyard where they sat on the swing.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep herself warm.

Nathan took off his sweatshirt and threw it over to Brooke, "My dad's a jerk..."

Brooke nodded in agreement as she linked arms with her best friend, "I'll sleep over again if you want me to.

"Okay," Nathan said as Brooke rested her head on his shoulder, "You should honestly just live with us."

Brooke laughed, "That would be awesome...Except for the whole Dan thing."

"True," Nathan said as he looked up at the sky, "Sometimes I wish I had a different dad."

Brooke sighed, "Believe me, I'd rather have Dan then not have my parents around at all," she said sadly.

Nathan shook his head, "No you wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry that you're dad is a butt hole," Brooke said as she brushed a lock of auburn hair out of her eye.

Nathan laughed and rested his hand on Brooke's thigh, "He always wants me to be like him."

Brooke looked towards the house and could faintly hear Dan and Deb fighting, "If you ever end up like him then I will honestly have to kick your behind," she joked.

"I hate him," Nathan said with anger in his voice.

"You can't hate him," Brooke said, "He's your dad."

Nathan scoffed, "He sure as heck doesn't act like my dad. He just acts like my coach, and notice how he never asks how I am. All he cares about is stupid basketball!"

Brooke hugged Nathan, "Why don't you just quit?"

"Are you crazy?" Nathan exclaimed, "He'd kill me if I quit!"

"Well, the reason he's riding you so hard is because of basketball. If you didn't play basketball then he'd have nothing to yell at you about..." She suggested.

Nathan shrugged, "I can't just quit Brooke. I really like basketball."

Brooke sighed, "I just can't stand the way he makes you feel so down on yourself..."

"I'll be okay," Nathan assured her, "As long as I've got you then I'll be all good."

"Awe," Brooke said sarcastically, "You're such a charmer."

"You know it, baby," Nathan teased.

Brooke laughed, "You wish!"

Nathan started tickling Brooke, "Oh yeah?" He said as he tickled Brooke so hard that she fell off the swing and he got her on the ground.

"Nate," Brooke squealed, "Honestly stop! I will pee myself!"

Nathan stopped tickling Brooke and laughed at her, "Okay I stopped, you little wuss."

Brooke scoffed, "You know I hate being tickled!"

"I know," Nathan said with a devilish grin, "That's why I do it."

"Jerk," Brooke teased, "I'm going to beat you up one of these days."

Nathan laughed, "Right Brooke, when I'm in 9th grade and on the Varsity team you won't be able to touch this," he said as he flexed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay stud," she said sarcastically, "What about me? I'm going to be a cheerleader!" She said as she did a kick.

"Go fight win!" Nathan mocked her.

"Shut up," Brooke said as she stuck out her tongue, "Me and you are going to be King and Queen of Tree Hill High School just watch."

"You think so?" Nathan asked as he lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

Brooke lay beside him and he put his one arm around her, "I know so," she said with a wink. Brooke and Nathan sat there looking up at the stars and talking until they both fell asleep.

**_Present..._**

* * *

Nathan walked into school with his best friend Tim Smith as they talked about the girl Nathan had just gone out with that night.

"Did you sleep with her?" Tim asked instantly.

Nathan smirked, "Of course I did," he said in a cocky tone, "She couldn't resist me."

"Are you going to actually settle down and date this one for awhile?" Tim asked with a laugh.

"Why would I?" Nathan asked, "It's fun just sleeping around with different girls. I hate that whole commitment thing."

Tim laughed, "How would you know? You've never tried that 'whole commitment thing'," he said. Tim's eyes went from Nathan to down the hall, "Brooke Davis at 9:00. Roger that fine ass!"

"Whatever Tim," Nathan said as he got his books out of his locker, "It's just Brooke."

Tim rolled his eyes, "You two were best friends like when you were 14 or something right?"

"Eleven," Nathan answered a little too quickly, "What does it matter?"

Tim shrugged, "It doesn't...What happened between you two? I mean, it's freakin' Brooke Davis!"

Nathan watched as Brooke flirted with a senior and they ended up leaving school together, "Things changed," he said softly. He looked at Tim, "But who cares?" He said trying to cover up his true feelings.

"So Matt," Brooke said to the senior as she rubbed his thigh playfully as he drove, "Where are you taking poor old me?"

Matt smiled, "Back to my house...My parents are going to be away for the week and all the liquor is out in the open."

Brooke's face lit up, "Yay!" She said as she clapped her hands.

"I'm going to have fun with you Brooke Davis," he said as he ran his finger along Brooke's jaw line.

Brooke giggled, "And I'm going to show you things you never thought could be done," she whispered.

"Looking forward to it," Matt said as they pulled into his driveway, "Let's go..."

Peyton walked down the hall listening to her music and was holding on tightly to her sketch book. She was walking with her head down and ran into someone causing everything to fall, "Watch where you're going!" She yelled as she bent down to pick up her stuff.

She looked up and saw a boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes holding her sketch book, "I'm sorry," he said; his voice soft and gentle.

"It's okay," Peyton said, a smile forming on her face, "Sorry I flipped out."

He brushed it off, "Don't worry, I hate when people run into me, too."

Peyton laughed, "I'm Peyton."

"Lucas."

"Are you new?" She asked.

Lucas nodded, "Unfortunately...Seems like the best thing that has happened today is getting bitched at by you," he said with a laugh.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Peyton asked with a chuckle.

Lucas smirked, "Compliment. Definite compliment..."

Peyton blushed and put her head down, "Thanks..."

"Do you draw?" Lucas asked as he held onto her sketch book.

"Yeah," Peyton said as she took it from him, "A little bit..."

Lucas looked intrigued, "Are you any good?"

Peyton opened up her sketch book and once she got through all the appropriate pictures she closed it, "I think they're good," she said confidently.

"So do I," Lucas said. He looked at his watch and cursed at himself, "I got to go," he said, "I hope to see you later," he said hopefully.

Peyton laughed, "Definitely.

* * *

_-Call me out-  
-You stayed inside-  
-One you love-  
-Is where you hide-  
-Shot me down as I flew by-  
-Crash and burn-  
-I think sometimes you forget where the heart is-_

**Read and Review**


	2. Hurricane

**Empty Apartment**

**Hurricane**

* * *

Lucas walked down the hall and saw a very tipsy brunette on the ground. He jogged over towards her and helped her get up, "Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" He asked.

"No I'm fine," Brooke stammered, "And so are you," she flirted.

Lucas chuckled politely, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Who are you?" Brooke asked, ignoring his question.

Lucas smirked, "Lucas Scott."

"Scott? Are you related to Nathan or Dan?" Brooke asked as she got up from the floor.

"Yeah," he said as his face turned from calm to anger, "Dan's my dad...Sort of."

Brooke felt bad for the blonde, "So you're half brothers with Nathan or something?"

Lucas sighed, "I wouldn't exactly call us brothers. I mean we've never really met before."

"He's an ass," Brooke stated, "If I were you I'd just stay away from him, or use those big muscles of yours and pummel him into the ground. Lucas laughed, and Brooke winked at him and then walked away.

As soon as Brooke walked into the classroom she heard Tim's annoying voice, "Why were you talking to Pucas?"

"His name's Lucas," Brooke shot back, "And I'm allowed to talk to whoever the hell I want!"

"I'm so hot that I make you scream, baby!" Tim exclaimed.

Brooke glared at him, "No, you're just an ass."

When the period ended Brooke barged of out the room and into the nearest classroom, so she could get some time to think. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Did you get in trouble too?" She heard Nathan ask. Brooke turned and saw Nathan leaning against the teacher's empty desk.

"No," Brooke said, "I just needed time to think."

Nathan looked at her in confusion, "So you came to the detention room?"

Brooke looked around the room, "I didn't know..." She said as her voice drifted off. Both of them felt the awkwardness of the two of them in the same room together, "Why are you in here?"

Nathan sighed and scratched his chin, "I was throwing paper at the sub."

"Could you be anymore of a loser?" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Nathan said defensively, "I saw you talking to Lucas today..." He said changing the subject.

Brooke hid her smile of satisfaction and crossed her arms, "You mean your brother?"

"Don't call him that," Nathan said sternly.

"I can't believe he's related to you," she said in disgust.

Nathan stood up straight, "Shut the hell up Brooke, nobody ever asked for your opinion," he shot back and then left the room slamming the door behind him.

After cheerleading Brooke drove to Nathan's house, against her will, to drop off something her mom had borrowed two weeks ago. Deb answered the door with her smile wide, "Brooke," she squealed as she pulled her into a tight hug, "I haven't seen you for years!"

"I've missed you," Brooke said truthfully, "Joyce," which Brooke called her 'mom', "Wanted me to return this iron to you."

"She can borrow it anytime," Deb said as her and Brooke went into the kitchen. Deb handed Brooke a Pepsi and took a sip of her wine.

Brooke sat down, "You shouldn't be drinking."

Deb gave her a warm smile, "I know, but lately I just..." She sighed. Brooke noticed that she looked tired and older than she usually did.

"Are you okay?"

"Things with Dan aren't going that well," Deb explained.

Brooke rested her hand on Deb's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Deb said as she smiled at Brooke. She heard a car pull into the driveway, she dumped out her wine and brushed herself off a bit, "Don't tell Nate."

Brooke nodded and they both looked over as Nathan walked in the door wearing his headphones. He set his stuff down and took off his head phones and looked over. "Hey," he said uncomfortably as he saw Brooke.

"Hi Nathan," Deb said sweetly as if everything were normal.

"I should go," Brooke said softly, and then left.

"Why was she here?" Nathan asked as soon as he heard the front door shut.

Deb sighed, "She was just dropping something off. You make it sound like she's banned from our house."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "She should be," he mumbled.

"Why aren't you two friends anymore?" Deb asked, "She used to practically live her when you two were younger."

"Exactly mom, when we were younger," he said and then walked to his room.

Loud music filled Peyton's room as she went through the history on her computer, "Brooke, why are you going into all these chat rooms?" She asked without turning around.

"Who? Me?" Brooke asked innocently as she stood in Peyton's doorway.

Peyton turned her chair around and rolled her eyes, "Don't try to act innocent!"

Brooke grinned and looked at Peyton's drawings, "So have you seen the new kid Lucas yet?"

"Yeah," Peyton answered.

"Do you like him?" Brooke asked as she plopped on Peyton's bed.

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know. How do you know him?"

"I met him in the halls," Brooke said, "He's hot!"

Peyton nodded, "He is definitely gorgeous..."

"You should go out with him!" Brooke squealed.

"I don't know," Peyton sighed, "I just got out of that relationship with Jake..."

"Which is all the more reason you should be looking for some new ass," Brooke added, "Come on Peyt, have some fun!"

Peyton scoffed, "I do have fun! You make me sound like some crabby lady down the street."

Brooke laughed, "I bet he's a great kisser."

"Me too," Peyton said as a smile crept on her face.

"Oh my god, is Peyton Sawyer actually having fun?" Brooke teased.

Peyton hit Brooke playfully, "I can have fun," she said as she shook her ass, "See!"

Brooke chuckled, "Very convincing," she said sarcastically.

"Not all of us can be little sex pots like you!"

"I know," Brooke said with a wink, "It's a gift."

Dan walked into his house to see Nathan sitting on the couch playing X Box and Deb in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine and reading a magazine, "Did you have any idea he was going to be here?" Dan asked frustrated.

Deb rose on eyebrow, "Who?"

"Lucas!" Dan exclaimed, "He moved her with Karen..."

Nathan shut off his game and went into the kitchen, "Yeah, he was at school today."

"He's going to ruin Nathan's chances Deb, he's going to ruin them," he said outraged.

Deb rolled her eyes, "You're overreacting Dan."

Dan slammed his hand on the table, "I am not freakin' overreacting Deb. This is our son's future and some of us care about him."

"No Dan," Deb said as she raised her voice, "You don't care about Nathan's future all you care about is how this is going to make you look!"

"That's bull shit Deb!"

Deb sighed, "No it's not Dan. Nathan will be fine; Lucas will not harm his basketball career in any way. Who cares if Lucas is on the team or not? It's just basketball!" She tried to explain.

Dan laughed menacingly, "I knew you wouldn't understand Deb. You're too busy going to fucking business meetings to even know what's going on in our son's life!"

Nathan walked outside and starting shooting jump shots. He missed each shot he took. Fifteen minutes later he saw his dad walk out with a glass of Bourbon in his hand. Nathan took a shot and missed it, "You can't miss easy shots like that," Dan pointed out.

"I know," Nathan said, "Did you just come out here to torment me?"

Dan shook his head, "I came out here to talk to you about Lucas."

Nathan sighed, "What about him?"

"I don't want him taking your spot," Dan said, "You earned that spot and I'm not going to let him come here and take it from you."

"He's your son," Nathan said as he dribbled the ball harder.

"He's a mistake," Dan said sternly. Nathan was taken aback by his dad's regret fullness towards Lucas, "Don't let him take over, son," he said and then walked back into the house.

Lucas sat at his computer and watched Peyton on her web cam as she drew. He heard a knock on his door and looked to see Brooke standing there, "Brooke," he said, "Is everything okay?"

Brooke nodded, "I know this is kind of weird me showing up here, but I just wanted to talk to you...Get to know you I guess," she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay," Lucas said with a smile, "Come on in."

Brooke walked into the room and sat down on Lucas's bed. She looked around the room and saw all the trophies, "Dan would shit a brick if he saw all of those trophies."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked as he looked at them.

"He treats Nathan like crap, but then at the same time worships him," she stated.

Lucas sat down beside Brooke, "So he uses Nathan in a way?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and treats him like shit in the long run."

"How do you know all of this?" Lucas asked.

"It's Tree Hill," Brooke said with a light laugh, "Everyone knows everything about everybody."

Lucas smirked, "What kind of dirty secrets are you hiding Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiled, "I don't know if you'd be able to handle it."

"You're different from other girls."

"So I've heard," Brooke said as she winked at Lucas.

**Read and Review**

* * *

_**Y**ou don't do it on purpose but you make me shake  
**N**ow I count the hours until you wake  
**W**ith your babies breath  
**B**reathe symphonies  
**C**ome on sweet catastrophe..._


	3. Fall

**Empty Apartment**

**Fall**

* * *

Peyton walked along the aisle of the grocery store looking for a bag of potato chips for her. She looked along the rack trying to find her favorite kind. Peyton found her favorite Mesquite Barbeque chips, and as she grabbed them and turned towards the register to pay for them she saw Jake standing there with a black haired woman, who had tan skin, a lot of eye liner on, and a baby resting on her hip. The two of them looked like they were arguing.

Peyton walked past them quickly, and as she stood in line to get checked out she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jake standing behind her with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey," Peyton said softly and then turned back around.

She heard Jake sigh, "We need to talk babe."

Peyton paid for her chips, and her and Jake walked outside, "We broke up Jake..."

"I know," Jake said, "I just need to explain some things to you."

"What?" Peyton asked, "Are you going to explain to me why you cheated on me?"

Jake looked down at the ground and then back up at Peyton, "You know that girl in there that I was talking to?" Peyton nodded, "She's my daughter's mother..."

"You have a daughter?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Jake said apprehensively, "Her name's Jenny and the lady that was holding her is Nikki. It was a stupid mistake and now Nikki wants me to take Jenny."

Peyton's jaw dropped, "And you're telling me all of this now?"

Jake nodded, "I thought it was a good time to tell you...Are you going to say anything?"

"What is there to say?" Peyton said, "You kept this from me, and do you honestly expect me to get back together with you just because you have a daughter?"

"I thought we'd be able to work things out," Jake said with a shrug.

Peyton sighed, "This doesn't take back everything you did to me..."

"I know I cheated on you, and it was a dumb thing to do Peyton," he explained, "I was being an ass that night."

Peyton looked away from him, "I'm sorry Jake," she said and then got into her car.

Brooke walked beside Lucas as they walked to the river court, "What exactly is this place?" Brooke asked as they got closer.

"This is the river court," Lucas answered, "Me and my friends play down here all the time."

Brooke looked and saw three guys playing a pick up game, "And I'm guessing these are your friends."

Lucas called the three guys over, "Mouth, Skills, and Junk this is Brooke Davis."

"You've only been to the school for how many days and you're already with the hottest girl," Mouth exclaimed, "Man, you have to tell me your secret!"

Brooke and Lucas laughed, "I'll sit over here," Brooke said as she sat on the bench, and Lucas walked onto the court and shot around.

Mouth sat beside Brooke and smiled, "I'm Mouth."

"Mouth?" Brooke asked, "Some people call me Mouth too..."

Mouth chuckled, "Really?"

Brooke winked at him, "It's because I talk a lot..."

"I'm sure," he said.

The doorbell rang and Nathan walked to it and saw a very attractive middle aged woman standing there. "Hi," she said, "Is Dan Scott there?"

"Um," Nathan said and looked around the room, "He's at work at the dealership right now. Do you want me to tell him who came by?"

The woman smiled, "Yeah, can you tell him Tiffany Myers came by, and that I was just returning his shirt," she said as she handed him Dan's shirt.

"Sure," Nathan said as he took the shirt and then Tiffany left.

Deb walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan standing at the door and then closing it, "Who was that?" Deb asked.

"Tiffany Myers," Nathan said, "She was returning dad's shirt..."

Deb walked over to Nathan and took the shirt out of his hands. She looked at the collar and saw a lipstick stain, "I'm calling your father," she said and dialed the phone quickly.

Nathan listened as his mom yelled at his dad to come home. He sat in his room and realized his family was falling apart.

Dan walked in the front door a couple of hours later. Nathan and Deb were sitting at the kitchen table, "Sit down Dan," she said before he could say anything.

"You're taking this too far," Dan said as he sat down across from Deb.

Deb hid her tears, "I want a divorce."

Nathan's jaw dropped he was about to say something, but instead he shut his mouth.

"Deb," Dan said softly, "Don't ruin this family..."

"You've already done that yourself," Deb said sternly, "I want a divorce, and I want you out of this house."

Dan's face got red, "You can't kick me out I pay for everything!"

Deb looked down at the table, "Leave or so help me god if I don't stab you in your sleep..."

Dan looked at Nathan and then at Deb, "You'll regret this Deb," he said and then barged out of the house.

"I'll be back later," Nathan said quickly as he got up from the table.

Deb sighed, "Nathan...Please stay and talk to me about this."

"About what?" Nathan asked, "I don't need to talk to anybody about this," he said and then left.

Nathan took a walk to find the place that he and Brooke used to go to when they were little, and when Nathan or Brooke's parents were fighting. Nathan walked back into the woods and there was a clearing where their clubhouse was still built. It was pretty sturdy since Dan and Brooke's dad, Jim, built it for them. He and Brooke once slept in it, and it was comfortable.

Nathan looked at how small the clubhouse looked. When he was eleven and twelve the clubhouse was like a castle to him and Brooke. Nathan sat down at the picnic table they had set up and looked out into the open field that was beside them.

He heard someone coming towards him and saw Brooke's auburn hair through the trees. She walked over towards him and once they made eye contact she stopped. "I didn't think you'd remember this place," Brooke said with a small laugh.

"I do," Nathan said, "Surprisingly."

Brooke sighed, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

Brooke crossed her arms and looked around, "Well, you have that look on your face, and you and I never came here unless something was wrong..."

"My parents are getting a divorce," Nathan said softly, "It kind of sucks..."

Brooke sat down beside Nathan, "What happened?"

"My dad was having an affair," Nathan said as he clenched his hands together, "In a way I'm glad they're getting a divorce...I hated it when they fought."

Brooke looked down and saw Nathan was hiding his face from her; he was probably crying, "Me too," she said quietly. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"That's right," Nathan said looking up; his eyes wet and glossy, "You know what they're like..."

"We both know what it's like to have parents that fight all the time," Brooke added, "I don't see why my parents just don't have the balls to get a divorce."

Nathan sighed, "Believe me. It sucked ass when my mom just came out and told him that she wanted a divorce. I will never forget the look on the bastard's face."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, "About you're parents."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "But maybe this will some how turn out good. I mean if they're not together they can't fight," he pointed out.

Brooke nodded, "Why did you tell me that they got a divorce?"

"Because I think you deserved to know," Nathan said.

"Why?"

Nathan shrugged, "We used to be best friends..."

Brooke sighed, "Yeah we were..."

"I'm going to head home," Nathan said, "Thanks for...you know..."

Brooke smiled weakly, "Yeah...I know."

Nathan nodded and walked away towards his house. Brooke looked down at where he was sitting and saw a picture of him and his mom and dad. The picture was torn down the middle...

Peyton and Lucas walked down the hall together as they talked about all their favorite music, "I can't believe you like Something Corporate," Peyton exclaimed.

"They rock," Lucas said, "I thought you'd think I was weird if I liked them."

Peyton shook her head, "I'm not into that rap shit."

"Me neither," Lucas said with a light chuckle, "You know they're coming to North Carolina near Tree Hill soon...Do you want to go their concert?"

"Do you have tickets?" Peyton asked.

Lucas smiled, "I just happen to have two..."

Peyton jumped up and down, "I have been dying to see them live!"

"Now's your chance," Lucas said, "They're coming tomorrow night, when should I pick you up?"

"Whenever," Peyton said, "Is this a date...Should I bring breath mints and gum for our goodnight kiss?" She teased.

Lucas laughed, "You might not get one..." He joked.

Peyton scoffed, "That's mean," she said as she laughed.

"I'll see you later Peyton Sawyer," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked the other direction.

Peyton felt her cheek and smiled. She saw Brooke coming towards her and Peyton literally ran to her, "Oh my god Brooke!"

Brooke laughed, "What happened?"

"Lucas and I are going on a date," she squealed.

"Congrats!" Brooke said.

"I've never felt this way for a guy before," Peyton said and then skipped to her homeroom.

Brooke looked down at the ground, "Yeah, neither have I," she said softly and then walked slowly down the hall.

**Read and Review**

* * *

_So I **fall**  
I don't wanna feel this **small**  
You know I just can't handle **this**  
handle this at **all  
**And I'll just **fall**  
I'll let my heartbeat **drop**  
I falter as the music **stops**_  
And you watch me as **stall  
**And wonder when I **fall**


	4. I Want to Save You

**Empty Apartment**

**I Want to Save You**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this Brooke?" Peyton asked as Brooke applied blush to her cheeks. 

Brooke nodded, "Of course I am. He's fair game, Peyt."

Peyton cracked her knuckles nervously, "I know, I just feel bad..."

"Don't," Brooke ordered, "Go out and have fun at you're little concert," she said with a smile reassuring Peyton that everything was okay.

"Okay," Peyton said with a smile, "What are you going to be doing tonight then?"

Brooke shrugged as she curled Peyton's hair, "I don't know. I think I might go to Tim's party."

"Well have fun."

"I will," Brooke said with a laugh, "I always have fun!"

Peyton agreed, "Maybe sometimes a little too much."

Brooke didn't know how to take the comment so she shrugged it off like she always did, "Don't you have too much fun tonight," she teased.

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed, "You know I'm not like that."

"Right," Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton got up from the vanity and headed towards her closet, "Now the most important part of the date. The outfit," she said as she looked through all her clothes.

"You are not wearing any of that punk shit," Brooke stated, "You should wear a very revealing top, and some tight denim jeans."

Peyton laughed, "You do understand I am going to a Something Corporate concert, not Britney Spears."

"Fine," Brooke said giving up, "Wear whatever you want..."

Peyton sighed and pulled out a black halter top and a pair of nice fitting denim jeans and showed them to Brooke, "Is this better for you?"

Brooke's smile grew wider, "Much!" She exclaimed.

Nathan walked towards his house and saw his dad putting bags and suitcases in the back of his car, "So you're really leaving?" He asked his dad.

Dan turned around and Nathan could see the pissed off look on his face, "You're mother wants me out of the house, and she threatened me so I guess I have to leave."

"Why'd you do it?" Nathan asked.

Dan slammed the trunk closed and looked around at the house and then back at Nathan, "You're mother and I....we just went our separate ways over the years..."

"So you cheated on her?" Nathan sneered.

Dan sighed, "You don't understand Nathan."

Nathan kicked the basketball that was in front of him, just missing Dan, "No I understand completely!" He yelled, "You think you're the fucking king, so instead of being with just mom you had to make yourself feel on top of the world again so you've been fucking some little whore from work!"

"Watch you're mouth, son!" Dan warned.

"I'm not you're son," Nathan said sternly.

Dan chuckled, "You can play this game all you want Nathan. But if you knew what your mother did this family, then maybe you wouldn't think I was such a bad guy," he said and then got into his car and drove off.

Deb walked outside her eyes tired, "Nathan," she said softly.

"What was he talking about?" Nathan asked.

Deb sighed, "We need to talk about a lot of stuff Nathan..."

Nathan shook his head vigorously, "God, I thought this family was fucked up before..."

"Stop," Deb said, "Stop making this seem like my fault."

"Yes this is," Nathan said angrily, "You and Dad can't be honest...I knew the business meetings were always bull shit."

Deb looked down at the ground, "I did go to business meetings..."

"Right," Nathan said, "I'm going..."

"Where?" Deb asked as she followed him.

"Tim's party," Nathan answered quickly, "I'll probably sleep over there tonight."

Deb nodded, her family was falling apart and she didn't know what to do. She watched as Nathan pulled out of the driveway.

Lucas knocked on Peyton's front door and Brooke answered it, "Um did I get the right address?" He asked looking at the number on the door.

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, I'm just here helping her get ready."

"Okay," Lucas said with a warming smile. Peyton walked and stood beside Brooke, "Hi," Lucas said as he handed her a single rose.

"Hey," Peyton said with a smile and took Lucas's hand.

Brooke watched as the two got into his car. She sighed and went back upstairs to get ready for her night.

Nathan walked into Tim's house and immediately got a beer. A bunch of girls came up to him and gave him hugs, but for some reason he wasn't interested in any of them tonight.

"Nathan, man!" Tim slurred as he slapped hands with Nathan, "The ladies tonight say that you're not acting like yourself."

Nathan shrugged, "I just came for the beer Tim."

Tim laughed drunkenly, "Come on! There are tons of willing and eager chicks here!"

"Not tonight, man," Nathan said and then walked outside near the pool.

Brooke walked into the party and saw Tim immediately run up to her, "Brooke," he said trying to act suave.

"Tim," Brooke said annoyed, "Great party."

Tim put his arm around Brooke's neck, "We could make it even better," he whispered into her ear, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, "The master bedroom's open..."

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed Tim's arms and removed it from around her neck, "I'll have to pass."

Tim scoffed, "What is up with you and Nathan tonight?" He exclaimed and then walked towards a group of girls that Brooke thought looked like freshman.

Brooke saw Nathan standing out by the pool drinking a beer. Brooke smiled to herself and walked outside and stood beside Nathan, "Tim's pretty upset that you're not pimpin' with him," she joked.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah," he said, "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Me neither," Brooke said, "This party seems lame."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "My dad moved out," he said.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said softly.

Nathan looked down at the ground and took another sip of his beer, "I don't give a damn. I hope the ass dies," he said before walking into the kitchen and getting himself another drink.

Three hours and many drinks later Nathan stumbled outside to try and dial his cell phone. He fell on the grass and just laid there looking up at the black sky. "Holy shit," he mumbled to himself.

He saw Brooke standing over him with a smirk on her face, "Okay drunky," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "Time to go home."

"I can't," Nathan whined, "My mom's being a complete bitch about stuff," he mumbled.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on Tim's lawn," Brooke said, "Especially with all these horny people here."

Nathan laughed, "Then take me to your house friend."

Brooke hesitated for a moment, but then helped Nathan get on his feet and they headed towards Brooke's.

Lucas and Peyton sat at a local café near the place where the concert was, "That was kick ass," Peyton exclaimed.

"I'm glad you had fun," Lucas said smiling.

Peyton laughed, "I'm glad you came along," she said truthfully, "I needed someone to listen to crappy music with."

Lucas laughed as well and kissed Peyton softly on the cheek, "I guess that makes two of us."

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded and smiled, "I'd like that..."

Peyton took Lucas's hand as she led him up the stairs, "I should turn this off," she said as she unplugged her web cam.

"They can watch," Lucas teased.

"That's the last thing I need," Peyton said and then began kissing Lucas.

Lucas laid Peyton on her back and got on top of her. He began kissing down her stomach and then back up to her neck. Peyton unbuttoned Lucas's pants and kissed his chest.

"Some first date huh?" Peyton teased.

Brooke was literally carrying Nathan up the stairs to the spare bedroom in her lonely, big house, "God Nathan could you weigh anymore?"

"It's all muscle," Nathan stammered.

Brooke laughed and let Nathan fall onto the bed, "Well here's your bed Mr. Scott."

Nathan laid down and sighed, "Remember when you and I would kiss each other when we were younger."

Brooke stopped in the doorway and walked over towards the bed and sat down beside Nathan, "Why are you just thinking of that now?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "I just remembered at how good of friends we were."

"Yeah I know," Brooke said, "What happened?"

Nathan stretched, "I don't know," he said with a yawn, "We went out separate ways..."

"Are we still friends?" Brooke asked apprehensively.

Nathan looked at her, "Of course we are...I think..."

"I shouldn't talk to you when you're drunk," Brooke said as she started to get up.

Nathan grabbed Brooke's hand to stop her from walking away, "Don't walk away Brooke..."

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Brooke walked into the Scott's mansion as she sipped on her lemonade. Nathan hadn't called her that day, and she was worried that something might have happened to him. Brooke saw that neither Dan nor Deb was around so Nathan was probably in his room playing a video game. Brooke ran up the stairs skipping steps and walked into Nathan's room to see him in bed with a blonde girl that Brooke knew from the cheerleading squad. Her name was Veronica and she was the biggest slut in the Junior High. 

Nathan looked up and saw Brooke standing in his doorway mortified and upset. Nathan got out of his bed with a blanket wrapped around his waist and followed Brooke, "Brooke," he yelled as she started to run.

Brooke turned around with tears streaming down her face, "What?" She screamed.

"Listen to me," Nathan said, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Brooke asked, "We're 14 years old Nate!"

Nathan put his hand on Brooke's shoulder, "Brooke you have to listen to me!"

"How could you do this?" Brooke asked, "After all that shit you told me the other day!"

Nathan sighed, "Brooke please."

"You told me you loved me," Brooke exclaimed.

"I do love you!" Nathan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's why you were in bed with that whore! We're too young for that kind of stuff!"

Nathan tried to shush her, "I know Brooke, I know. Just please calm down for two seconds, and listen to me," he pleaded.

"No," Brooke sobbed, "I don't want to ever see you again!"

Brooke went to leave, but Nathan grabbed her arm, "Don't walk away Brooke..."

* * *

Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes, "Did you have sex with her?" She finally asked. 

"No," Nathan said honestly.

Brooke wiped a tear that was coming down her face, "I loved you Nathan..."

"I loved you too," Nathan said, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did," Brooke stated, "You know how I felt about you..."

Nathan sighed, "I think we figured out what ruined our friendship."

Brooke nodded, "I thought you slept with her. So I stopped hanging out with you..."

"And then you tried getting back at me and tried to hook up with as many guys as you could," Nathan said, he knew this story too well.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "And then you started dating girls and sleeping with them..."

"Peyton came," they both said in unison.

Nathan looked around the room, "We hated each other because we let stupid things get in the way..."

"I thought we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend," Brokoe said with a little chuckle.

Nathan still had a hold of Brooke's hand and was stroking the top of her hand with his thumb, "You know I always used to check out your ass when you walked away," he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Remember last year at Bevin's Halloween party?" Brooke asked with a look of guilt on her face. Nathan nodded, "Remember how someone slapped your ass and you couldn't figure out who it was?"

Nathan busted out laughing, "That was you!" Brooke nodded, "You know Davis I had a feeling it was you...I just....I thought you hated me."

Brooke smiled and laid down on Nathan's chest, "So are we going to try this friendship thing one more time?"

"I think we can try," Nathan said with a smile. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him.

Nathan sighed, "For the first time this week I've actually smiled and laughed, and I haven't thought about my parent's divorce..."

Brooke kissed Nathan softly on the cheek, "Are you going to be okay?"

Nathan looked down at Brooke and smiled, "I think I might just be..." He said as he ruffled her hair.

**Read and Review**

_Dressed by dawn and out the door  
No lights she memorized the floor  
So she could leave without being detected  
She works till three it's uniform  
She dreams that he'll come by the store  
She prays for days when boys mean she's protected_


	5. You're Gone

**Empty Apartment**

**You're Gone**

* * *

Brooke woke up with Nathan's arms still wrapped around her. Brooke saw him sleeping peacefully, and didn't want to wake him because she knew he was going to have one hell of a hangover. Brooke ran her fingers along his abs. She remembered the day Nathan ran over to her house at 2:00 in the morning just to show her that his abs were starting to really show. Brooke smiled to herself as she thought about everything the two of them had gone through. There were also the not so great times, like when Brooke's dad would yell at her, and she would run to Nathan's her eyes red and teary. He would hold her close and tell her that everything was okay.

Brooke felt Nathan move, and she saw his eyes slowly open. He looked at his watch and it read 9:00, and then looked down at Brooke.

"Good morning," Brooke said with her usual raspy, but sexy voice.

Nathan rubbed his temples and groaned, "Hangovers suck," he said.

"Sorry," Brooke said sympathetically, "I'll make you some coffee."

Nathan stretched out his arms, "I'll help," he said as he slowly got up. Nathan sat at the kitchen table while the coffee brewed, "Thanks," he said after the silence.

"I know you'd do the same for me," Brooke said with a smile.

Nathan took his cup of coffee from Brooke and took a cautious sip, "Why wasn't Peyton at the party last night?"

"She went to some concert with Lucas," Brooke answered quickly.

"Jealous?" Nathan asked with a cocky tone.

Brooke sat at the table, and tapped her perfectly manicured nails, "No, just lonely," she answered sadly, but truthfully.

Nathan looked at her in a way that made her feel like she was finally understood...Maybe even loved.

"I know what you mean," Nathan said, "About being lonely."

Brooke looked at him in confusion, "How can you, Nathan Scott, be lonely? You have so many girls that want to be with you, and so many guys that want to be you."

"Just because I have all these people around me doesn't mean I'm necessarily happy," he explained.

"I guess we're both good at pretending," Brooke said with a weak laugh.

Nathan gave her a crooked smile, "It's because we both fell into our little roles."

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke said, "Why the hell are you friends with Tim Smith?"

Nathan laughed, "He's a fun guy to party with."

"He's an ass," Brooke pointed out.

Nathan shrugged, "He may be an ass, but he can throw a damn good party..."

Brooke threw back her head and laughed, "What the fuck happened to us?"

"We're difficult," Nathan said with a laugh, "We're just two whores looking for some love."

"Speak for yourself," Brooke said as she blew the steam that was rising from her coffee.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "We're two of a kind."

Brooke smirked at Nathan, and then realized that she was still wearing the dress she had worn to the party, "I've got to get a shower," she said in disgust.

"Yeah I know," Nathan teased.

Brooke pretended to pout, "Hey!"

Nathan got up at the same time as Brooke, and pulled her into a big hug, "I'm just kidding Davis," he said as he rocked her side to side.

"I missed your hugs," Brooke said into his shoulder, she could still smell his cologne.

"I've always been a good hugger," Nathan said confidently.

Brooke nodded and the hug broke, "Well I'm going to get a shower..."

Nathan cocked his brow, "Need any company?"

"I'll see you around Nate," she said with a flirty smile.

Nathan grinned, "Have a nice day," he said before heading out the door.

Peyton felt a warm, light kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Lucas looking down at her.

"I guess you got more than a goodnight kiss," Lucas said with a cute smirk.

Peyton kissed Lucas passionately, "I had a great night," she said as she ran her hands through Lucas's hair.

Lucas's smile grew bigger, "I did too."

Peyton rested her head on Lucas's bare chest, "So what are we now?"

"Well," Lucas sighed, "We did sleep together."

"We did," Peyton stated.

Lucas laughed, "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Like oh my gosh," Peyton mocked, "Now we can like give each other like little love notes!"

Lucas winked at her, "Now I have to join the football team."

"And I have to be a cheerleader," Peyton said, but then stopped, "Wait, shit, I am a cheerleader..."

Lucas laughed and rubbed Peyton's head, "I never want to leave this bed or you," he said as he pulled Peyton closer towards him.

Nathan walked into his house, and into his room. His mom was sitting on his bed, "What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

Deb turned and looked at her son, "I called Tim...You weren't at his house."

Nathan dug his hands in his pockets and looked around, "What are you talking about Mom?"

"Don't lie to me Nathan," Deb warned.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Right, only you can play that game," he said coldly.

"Don't get this attitude with me Nate," Deb said with a deep sigh, "This is hard for me too."

"Whatever," Nathan said, "I need to get a shower, and then I'm going to bed..."

"Nathan," Deb said before she left the room, "I know you think I'm full of shit, but I love you and I would never try to hurt you."

Nathan took off his shirt, and hurled it into the hamper, "At least not intentionally..."

Brooke skipped down the stairs with her car keys dangling from her mouth. She pulled her semi wet hair into a pony tail and walked out to her car. She turned up the radio loud and rolled down her window. She was in the greatest mood ever, and everything seemed to be going good for her. Brooke stopped at a red light and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

Nathan sat on the end of his bed, and played NBA Live on his Playstation2. His cell phone rang, and at first he didn't know whether to answer it or not. He picked it up, "Hello."

"Nathan," a girly, but depressed voice said from the other line.

"Um yeah?" Nathan said as he still played his game.

The girl on the other line cleared her throat, "This is Molly. We hooked up like a week ago..."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said. He remembered talking to Tim about the girl.

"Well," Molly began, "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant, and you're one of the guys I hooked up with recently..."

Nathan's jaw dropped, "So I might be the father?"

"Yeah," she said apprehensively. Nathan dropped his controller and stared at his shaking hands.

The light turned green, and Brooke accelerated and as she looked to her left she saw a speeding Mustang coming towards her. She screamed as the impact of the car hit her side, and as she flew out of her seat.

Peyton sat at her computer, and drew a picture of her and Lucas lying in bed next to each other. She smiled as she looked down at it. Her phone rang, and she picked it up as she closed her sketch book.

"Hello," she said nonchalantly.

"Peyton," an older man said form the other line, "It's Jim Davis."

"Mr. Davis," Peyton said in confusion, "Umm, what's going on?"

Peyton heard the ice clink in his glass, "You need to come to the hospital..."

"Why?" Peyton asked as she started to get up.

"Brooke's in the hospital," Jim said, "She was hit by a drunk driver..."

Peyton's eyes began to water, "I'll be there soon," she said and then hung up the phone and bolted out of her room.

Peyton ran into the hospital and saw Jim, Joyce, and Deb sitting in the lobby. Peyton walked up to them her eyes full of tears and her body shaking, "How is she doing?"

"She's unconscious," Joyce said as she bit her nails, "Those damn doctors can't do anything," she said and then broke down into tears.

Peyton sat down beside Deb, and put her head in her hands, "Is she going to be okay?"

Deb's eyes began to water, "Brooke's a strong girl, but right now they're not sure about anything..."

Nathan walked into the hospital and saw his mom. He walked faster towards her, "How is she?" He asked as he hugged Deb.

"She's not awake yet," Deb said, "Did Jim call you?"

Nathan nodded and then hugged Peyton, "Are you okay?"

"I'm shaking so bad," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

The hug broke and Nathan sat down. Hours passed, and Joyce got up from her seat and sighed in frustration, "I need a cigarette," she said glumly.

Jim snorted, "That's right smoke yourself away."

"I don't have time for your little comments Jim," Joyce shot back coldly.

"You disgust me," he stated.

"Go have another drink," she said before barging outside.

15 minutes later everyone had fallen asleep, except for Nathan. A doctor walked out and Nathan stood up, "Excuse me. Do you know anything about Brooke Davis?"

The doctor looked through his charts, "I don't know if she's awake, but you can go and see her."

Nathan sighed nervously and followed the doctor to Brooke's room. He walked in, and looked down at Brooke. She had little scratches on her face, and a bruise forming around her eye, and on her forehead.

Nathan sat down in the chair that was placed beside her bed, and held onto Brooke's hand, "Hey beautiful," he said softly, "I love you..."

"Hi..." He heard Brooke say faintly.

Nathan looked back up at her, "Brooke," he said, "Should I get your parents?"

"No," she said, "They're probably fighting anyways..."

Nathan stood up and stroked her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Pain," Brooke groaned, "Lots and lots of pain."

"I need to talk to you about something," Nathan said nervously.

Brooke smiled, "You have that look on your face..."

Nathan laughed nervously, "I, um, might be a father..."

Brooke's smile quickly faded, "A what?"

"Brooke don't get pissed..." He said.

"So I get in a fucking car crash," she said coldly, "And the first thing you tell me is that you've got some whore knocked up?"

Nathan knew he picked the wrong time to tell Brooke, "It's only a maybe."

"Do you expect sympathy?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"No, I just need you to be here for me right now," Nathan said.

Brooke glared at him, "I've fallen for too many of your lies, Nate."

Brooke let go of his hand, "I love you Brooke," Nathan said genuinely.

"How can you say that to me when you know that you might be a father in 9 months?" Brooke asked sadly as she turned away from him.

"What do you want from me Brooke?" Nathan said as he threw up his hands.

Brooke didn't dare look at him, "I expected more from you..."

Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry..." He said and left the hospital room.

Peyton walked into the hospital room and smiled at Brooke as she walked in, "Hey best friend," she said as she gave her a tight hug.

"Hey Peyt," Brooke said.

Peyton sighed, "I saw Nathan run out of here like a neutered pup...What's going on?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "He might have gotten some girl pregnant..."

"Holy shit," Peyton exclaimed, "Are you going to be okay?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. We were just starting to become good friends again...and that ruins everything..."

"I'm sorry," Peyton said genuinely.

Brooke nodded, "I've been hearing that a lot lately..."

Peyton stroked Brooke's cheek lovingly, "You're all I have Brooke...Don't get all depressed and moody on me now, I'm the depressed and moody one," she teased.

Brooke smiled, "I'm sorry P. Sawyer..."

Peyton looked at her in confusion, "Why?"

"I want to leave Tree Hill..."

* * *

**Read and Review**

_Taking steps back through the words I should've said to you  
__They all got lost, you went away  
__Well I feel sick, and you just don't care anymore, anymore  
__Hours to be with you  
__Minutes of me in you  
__And I can't feel this happening  
__So tie my hands back, and make me feel you coming down  
__I'm coming down_


	6. Elsewhere End

**Empty Apartment**

**Elsewhere (End)**

**

* * *

**

"Leaving?" Peyton asked, "Why do you want to do that?"

Brooke sighed, "It's just time for a change Peyton."

"Everything's going good for you here," Peyton pointed out, "You're the most popular girl, and..."

Brooke cut her off, "Those things don't mean anything to me."

Peyton crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, "So this is it? You're just going to run away?"

"I'm not running away from anything," Brooke explained.

"Yes you are!" Peyton said, "You're running away from Nathan..."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I just need to get out of here Peyton...I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

Peyton wiped a tear from her eye, "Who's going to be there for me when I'm in a bad mood, or when Lucas does something stupid, or when I'm sad? Who's going to be there for me, Brooke?"

"This is hard for me too," Brooke said sternly, "You have no idea."

"If this is so hard then why are you doing it?" Peyton asked, "Why are you packing up all your shit and bolting?"

Brooke looked away from her best friend, "Because I hate the life I've lived..." She said softly.

"You want to change," Peyton said, finally understanding.

Brooke nodded, "You have no idea what it's like to wake up every morning and put on a fake smile, and pretend everything's okay...Everything is not okay."

"I'll miss you," Peyton said as she gave Brooke a big hug, "I'll miss you so much."

Brooke let out a tearful laugh, "Our cell phone bills are going to be fucking crazy!"

Nathan drove to his house, as he blasted his music about not giving a fuck about anything or anyone. He had fucked up badly, and he knew it. Now Brooke hated him, and he didn't have someone to talk to, or someone to cuddle with at night. His cell phone rang, and his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello," he said angrily.

"Whoa," Molly said, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Nathan gritted his teeth, "Just tell me if I'm the father or not..."

Molly sighed, "You're not the father. My ex-boyfriend is...You would've been a great father Nathan."

Nathan felt his heart finally relax, "I'm not ready to be a father," he said, "I've got to go...Bye." He said and then hung up the phone.

Days had passed, and Brooke was finally allowed to go home. She limped into her bedroom as her parents started packing everything.

"Honey," Joyce said as she poked her head in Brooke's room, "The maid is going to pack for you..."

Brooke nodded and laid down on her bed, "Thanks..." She groaned. Brooke got back up and walked past her mother, "I'll be right back..."

Joyce gave her a worried look, "Sweetie, you shouldn't be out."

Brooke ignored her mom and drove to the place where her and Nathan's clubhouse was. She parked her car and walked back into the woods. She was surprised that she had remembered the way after so many years. Brooke walked towards the picnic bench were her and Nathan talked about his parents, and sat down.

She listened to the wind blow and just listened to the silence. Brooke closed her eyes for awhile, and when she opened them she saw Nathan coming towards her. "Don't even try Nathan..." Was all she had to say.

Nathan still walked towards her, "I'm not the father," he simply said.

"Congratulations," Brooke said sarcastically.

Nathan looked down at his shoes and then back up at Brooke, "I heard you were leaving."

"Thank god," Brooke said with a dry laugh, "I finally get to leave this place."

Nathan sighed, "Won't you miss us?"

Brooke shrugged, "I won't miss you..." She lied.

"How can you say that?" Nathan said, "I'm going to miss you like crazy. I love you Brooke, and I know you love me back."

"We don't know what love is!" Brooke exclaimed, "We're 17 years old!"

Nathan threw up his hands in defense, "Brooke, we love each other! Get over this little feud you have with me and just let's kiss!"

"It's not always that easy," Brooke said as she started to get up.

Nathan grabbed her hips, "Marry me..."

"You're crazy," Brooke chuckled.

"I love you."

Brooke sighed, "Nate, again, we're only 17."

"I know Brooke," Nathan said, "And I honestly don't give a damn."

"What are people going to think?" Brooke said.

"Fuck them," Nathan yelled.

Brooke laughed, "This is too crazy..."

Nathan kissed Brooke passionately, "Will you marry me?" He asked after the kiss ended.

Brooke giggled and looked around, and then finally into Nathan's eyes, "Yes," she squealed and jumped into his arms.

They walked hand in hand to Brooke's house, where her parents were still packing, "Mom, dad," Brooke said as they both stopped packing, "I'm staying in Tree Hill..."

Joyce groaned, "You're going to unpack all that stuff yourself..."

"Keep it packed," Brooke said as she squeezed Nathan's hand harder.

Jim looked at her in confusion, "Okay...why?"

Brooke smiled up at Nathan, "Just keep it packed..." She said and left with Nathan.

"It's not going to be easy with my mom," Nathan said as they drove to his house.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're mom loves me. She'll be happy that we're getting married..."

"You're getting what?" Deb said, as Nathan and Brooke stood in front of her hand in hand.

"Married," Nathan said, "I know that we're not out of high school yet, but..."

Deb rubbed her eyes, "That's right; you're not out of high school yet."

"Deb," Brooke said, "We love each other, and it was just a matter of time before we got married..."

"I don't want to see you throwing both of your lives away..." Deb said. She looked at the two of them together and something inside of her told her to just let them be, "If you guys want this then...I guess I can't stop you..."

Brooke jumped up in down and hugged Deb, "I love you so much Deb!"

Deb smiled, "I love you too, my new daughter-in-law..."

Nathan put his arm around Brooke and smirked, "Brooke Scott...Has a nice ring to it."

"Do you Brooke Davis take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Brooke smiled at Nathan, "I do..." She said and then looked at Deb, who was the only one invited to the wedding.

"And do you Nathan Scott take Brooke Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do..." Nathan said.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife...You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan grabbed Brooke's face gently and kissed her passionately. Deb cried tears of joy as she watched the two of them kiss.

Nathan carried Brooke up the stairs of an apartment complex, "I can't believe your mom bought you an apartment!"

"It's our honeymoon," Nathan said once they got inside, "We need to spend it alone..."

They went into the bedroom and Brooke took off her shirt, "This is a first for both of us..."

Nathan laid her down and kissed her softly, "I love you Mrs. Scott..."

"I love you too," Brooke said as she helped Nathan with his shirt.

The sun woke Brooke up as she stretched and looked over to her new husband, "Good morning," she whispered.

Nathan smiled at her, "Good morning," he said and kissed her passionately on the lips, "How does it feel to be married?"

"Not bad," Brooke laughed, "My husband is fucking hot!"

Nathan laughed, "And I have the sexiest wife ever," he said and gave her another kiss, and then got up.

"Where are you going? Brooke whined.

Nathan groaned, "I have to go see my dad...He wanted to talk to me about this whole marriage thing I'm guessing."

Brooke sighed, "Do you want me to come?"

"No," Nathan said, "I don't want you to get dragged into this," he said and then kissed her forehead, "I'll be back in an hour or so..."

"I love you," Brooke said.

Nathan walked back over towards her and kissed her again, "I love you too," he said genuinely.

Brooke heard the front door of their apartment close and she spread herself out on the bed, "I need sleep," she said to herself. She fell asleep, and was woken up by her cell phone. She rolled her eyes, and saw that it was Deb, "Hey Deb," she said cheerfully.

She heard Deb sniff, "Brooke, I need to tell you something..."

Brooke sat straight up, "What's wrong?"

"Dan shot Nathan today..." Deb said sadly.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "Tell me this is some fucked up nightmare..."

"I'm sorry," Deb sobbed, "He's...he's dead."

Tears started streaming down Brooke's face, "But...me and Nathan we're married. We were supposed to have a life together!"

_**Funeral Home, 2 days later**_

* * *

Brooke sat in the front row next to Deb and Peyton. She listened to Lucas talk about how he never got the chance to know his brother. Brooke couldn't listen; all she could think about was the fact that the only person she ever loved was gone. Deb got up to speak and looked at Brooke most of the time.

"Thank you all for coming," Deb started off, "Nathan had to go through a lot of things with Dan and I," The mention of Dan's name sent shivers through Brooke's body, "But Nathan was the strongest kid I'd ever known. He was loving and caring, even though I know sometimes he could be a bit cocky at times. I know he's looking down at us right now and giving us that infamous smirk. For how much love Nathan didn't get from me sometimes, he gave twice as much love back..."

'Don't say it Deb,' Brooke thought to herself.

Deb smiled at Brooke, "He was in love with his best friend, Brooke Davis, well now Scott. Nathan came to me and told me he wanted to marry her..." Peyton looked at Brooke in disbelief, "They loved each other," Brooke felt her eyes starting to water more, "And they would go to the ends of the earth for each other..."

Brooke didn't hear the rest of the speech. She was too busy trying to control her shaking body. After Deb was done speaking they all passed the open casket. Brooke stopped and looked down at Nathan he looked the way he always did when he was sleeping. "I love you," Brooke whispered.

Brooke walked outside and saw Peyton coming up towards her, "You and Nathan got married?" She asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she sobbed, "Now he's gone..."

Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a real quick thing Pey," Brooke said, "I'm sorry."

Peyton kissed the top of Brooke's head, "Don't apologize Brookie...You did nothing wrong..."

"I love him," Brooke sobbed.

Peyton's eyes began to water, "I know honey, I know..."

Brooke walked into Nathan and her apartment. Well, now her apartment. She looked at all the things that belonged to him. His Playstation2, his basketball, his sweatshirt, the house still smelled like him. Brooke put on a pair of jeans and Nathan's sweatshirt and just soaked in his scent.

She walked around the house and saw that the bed was still not made. She looked in their bathroom and saw his hat sitting on the sink. Brooke laid on his side of the bed and cried softly. Without him this was an empty apartment. And without him she had an empty soul. _**RIP Nathan Scott.**_

**Read and Review**

_I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in  
I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand?_


End file.
